Something to Fight For
Something to Fight For is the third episode of Power Rangers Time Force. This episode marks the first appearance of the Time Force Megazord mode Red & Blue. Synopsis Ransik unleashes his first reanimated mutant onto the city. John allows Emma to join the team, and the Rangers use the Time Jets to rush into action with aid from the future in the form of the Time Force Megazord to defeat the overgrown mutant. Plot Ransik's mutation seem to be going out of control. Only with medication does he keep it in check. While sifting through the wreckage ofthe Time Ship, the team gets a messagefrom Captain Logan. He offers them weaponry should they need it. At her school, at cheerleading practice, Emma find Nadira and her goons up to no good. The scare her teammates, leaving Emma to fend them off. She fights them but gets the stuffing knocked out of him. Just as Nadira is about to deal the death blow, the Rangers show up and save Emma. Poor Nadira gets a fingernail broken by John. John gives Emma a talking to, about how she should not interfere with Ranger matters. Emma retaliates by saying that if that was the case John wouldn't have asked her to help them out with fighting Ransik in the first place. John fires back at her about how she has never fought for anything in her life. Offended, Emma fought her way to join her school's cheerleading squad when she was a freshman. But John tells her that making her way to her school's cheerleading squad wasn't enough and tells her what she'll have to fight for once she is out of high school. Emma is feeling pretty angry at John for insulting her but at the same time, she felt worthless at this point, until Orion sneaks into the Stanford compound to ask her to help the Rangers. Emma isn't so sure as she is the last person John wanted to see. But Orion tells her about his dead fiancé, Amber. This makes Emma feel guilty at John. She goes to John at the Time Ship wreckage, and asks for a chance to help them out. This isn't just their fight, it's her's as well because Ransik is wreaking havoc in her town and she wants to defend it and tells him that he needs her to pull off the teamwork effort. She fought her way to her school's cheerleading squad to be a great cheerleader, she can do the same as the pink ranger. At Ransik's cryo-prison headquarters, a frozen mutant criminal is reanimated and unleashed on the city. He begins by blasting away the local police. Circuit alerts the Rangers. John finally gives in and gives Emma the Pink Chrono Morpher. The team morphs. Orion whips out the Time Jet, which was shrunken in a metal case. The Rangers board it, and Emma pilots. They reach the location of the mutant's attack. Emma gives him a Time Strike. Cutting the mutant exposes his DNA, making him grow into a giant. Circuit contacts Captain Logan in the future for a little assistance. Logan sends over the Time Fliers through the time portal. The Rangers take control of the Time Fliers and form the TimeForce Megazord mode blue. Then they show off more Matrix moves. They transform again, this time forming the Time Force Megazord mode red, and take out the mutant with a saber. The mutant reverts into his cryogenically frozen state, and is imprisoned by John into a container. Emma tries to hand the morpher back to John, but he lets her keep it, as she earned it and admits that the team needs her and Emma may make a new friend for yellow ranger, Sydney, as she is the only girl on the team. The team rejoices at their new pink Ranger.